White Snake's Magic Craft
Magic Craft This section hold magical techniques that can be used by the House of the White Snake. Healing *Lay of Hands hands - channel positive healing energy into palm of hands and lay on affected area to slowly heal affected area. *Mass Healing multiple target - concentrate and channel positive healing energy into palm of hands while they are held together as if in prayer and radiate it outward in a wide circle to heal multiple targets. Cleansing *Chakra/s Cleansing the chakra/s - look at the energy point/s of the subject and slowly clean out all the grimes that can be felt or seen at energy point. *Purification of all negative dark energy from target or subject - pour light positive energy into target or subject and transmute any dark negative energy into light energy. *Rebirthing the subject - take the subject to the point of spiritual death by snuffing out their spiritual light and then pulsate energy into them until, they reawaken, thus reborn. Aura *Aura of Courage out feelings of courage towards surrounding subjects - push outward all feeling of courage and bravery and send it through your aura, so that it bolster your allies or anyone near your vicinity with courage. *Aura of Sanctuary out feelings of safety and protection toward surrounding subjects - push outward feelings of safety and protection and send it through your aura, so that it bolster your allies or anyone near your vicinity with feeling of safety and protection. *Aura of Healing out positive healing energy toward surrounding subjects - push outward strong healing energy through your aura, so that it slowly heals nearby allies or subjects. *Aura of Calmness out calming energy toward surrounding subjects - push outward calming energy through your aura, so that it brings about a sense of calm toward nearby allies or subjects. *Aura of Peace out peaceful energy toward surrounding subjects - push outward peaceful energy through your aura, so that it brings about a sense of peace toward nearby allies or subjects stopping them from unwanted conflict. Divine *Celestial Summoning celestial beings to your aid e.g. Charon, Sagittarius, Aries - make a seal on the ground and say I name summon name to fight on my side for of time with the sacrifice of e.g. my life energy. *Angel Summoning angelic beings to your aid. e.g. Sandalphon, Michael, Azrael - make a seal on the ground and say I name summon name to fight on my side for of time with the sacrifice of e.g. my life energy. *Angelic Arrows angelic arrows - "With divine grace place upon me the bow of divine power to strike down my enemy" hold your hand back as if holding a bow and pull then let fly. *Hammer of God to wield a hammer of divine energy - "With divine strength, grant to me the hammer of divine light to strike down my foe that seeks to eliminate my light" *Divine Armor to wear a set of divine armor - "With divine grace, wrap me in your protection, grant to me my angelic armor for my protection" *Divine Shield to wear a shield made of divine energy - "With divine protection, grant to me the Shield of Divine light to protect me from all harm and grant me utmost safety" *Divine Strength yourself with divine strength - "Oh great lord of lords, pour forth in me, all that is divine and grant to me the strength of many to smite my foe who stands against me and the light". Light *Light Arrows out arrows made of light - Hold hand back as if holding a bow, and pour forth light energy into your arms and let fly your arrow, it will fly fast and true. *Light speed one with the light and take on its speed - Let yourself go back into the all and become one with the light, feels its nature and move as if you were light *Light beam a beam of light at target - Hold both palm forward and pour out and focus light energy into a strong light beam. *Light blades blades of light - On either hands channel and focus your light energy into form of blades and use them to fight. *Light Armor light based armor that are worn - Channel, shape and focus light energy into armor that are worn over body to protect your body. *Light Shield light based shield that are worn on one arm - Channel shape and focus light energy into a light shield that can be worn on the arm to help protect you from getting hurt. Water *Water Surface Scrying into surface of the water in order to find images of past, present or future - Look into the surface of the water, while having a question in mind touch the surface of the water so that it makes a ripple, look at the images form to predict what messages are being uncovered. *Pool of Healing pool of water - Channel pure healing energy into body of water so that it will heal any bathing in it. *Tsunami a strong tidal wave - Push forth energy into the body of water deep under the sea floor to cause a strong wave to hit the shore. *Rain Clouds rain to pour - Look upward and call or summon using techniques of I name hereby summon rain clouds to come forth and pour down upon this area by sacrificing my life energy or something else. Category:House of the White Snake Category:Magic Craft